jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Music
Anime Themes Openings ～}} |r1cover = Jojo_OP1.jpg |r1artist = Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga |r1use = Episodes 2 - 9 |r1date = November 21, 2012 |r2 = BLOODY STREAM |r2cover = Jojo_OP2.jpg |r2artist = Coda |r2use = Episodes 11 - 26 |r2date = January 30, 2013 |r3 = STAND PROUD |r3cover = Jojo_OP3.png |r3artist = Jin Hashimoto |r3use = SC Episodes 2 - 24 |r3date = April 23, 2014 |r4 = |r4cover = Jojo_OP4.jpg |r4artist = JO☆STARS ～TOMMY, Coda, JIN～ |r4use = SC Episodes 25 - 48 |r4date = January 28, 2015 |r5 = Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town |r5cover = Jojo OP5.jpg |r5artist = THE DU |r5use = DU Episodes 2 - 13 |r5date = April 27, 2016 |r6 = chase |r6cover = Jojo OP6.jpg |r6artist = batta |r6use = DU Episodes 15 - 26 |r6date = July 27, 2016 |r7 = Great Days |r7cover = JoJo OP7.png |r7artist = Karen Aoki & Daisuke Hasegawa |r7use = DU Episodes 27 - 38 |r7date = October 19, 2016 |r8 = |r8cover = FINDING THE TRUTH.jpg |r8artist = Yugo Kanno |r8use = OVA |r8date = July 19, 2018 |r9 = Fighting Gold |r9cover = JoJo OP8.png |r9artist = Coda |r9use = GW Episodes 2 - 21 |r9date = November 14, 2018 |r10 = Uragirimono no Requiem |r10cover = JoJo_OP9.png |r10artist = Daisuke Hasegawa |r10use = GW Episodes 22 - 39 |r10date = March 27, 2019 |coltitle3 = Opening Theme }} Endings |r1use=Episodes 1 - 25 |r1date=January 4, 1972 |r2cover=Jojo_ED2.jpg |r2=Walk Like an Egyptian |r2artist= |r2use=SC Episodes 29 - 50 |r2date=1986 |r3cover=Jojo lasttrainhome.jpg |r3=Last Train Home |r3artist= |r3use=SC Episodes 51 - 74 |r3date=July 7, 1987 |r4cover=JoJo_ED4.jpg |r4= |r4artist=Oingo (Makoto Yasumura) & Boingo ( ) |r4use=SC Episode 27 |r4date=January 23, 2015 |r5cover=JoJo_ED5.jpg |r5= |r5artist=Hol Horse ( ) & Boingo ( ) |r5use=SC Episodes 36 & 37 |r5date=March 27, 2015 |r6cover=Jojo ED6a.jpg |r6=I Want You |r6artist= |r6use=DU Episodes 2 - 38 |r6date=May 27, 1996 |r7cover=JoJo_OP7b.png |r7=Great Days UNITS ver. |r7artist=JO☆UNITED (Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Coda, Jin Hashimoto, Jun Shirota, Taisuke Wada, Jeity, Tatsu Hoshino, Karen Aoki, Daisuke Hasegawa) |r7use=DU Episode 39 |r7date=December 24, 2016 |r8cover=FINDING THE TRUTH.jpg |r8=FINDING THE TRUTH |r8artist=Coda |r8use=OVA |r8date=July 19, 2018 |r9cover=JOJO ED7.png |r9=Freek'n You |r9artist= |r9use=GW Episodes 2 - 21 |r9date=May 30, 1995 |r10cover=JOJO ED8.jpg |r10=Modern Crusaders |r10artist= |r10use=GW Episodes 22 - 39 |r10date=June 14, 2000 }} Anime OST |r1use = 24 |r1date = January 30, 2013 |r2 = Phantom Blood 「Future」 |r2cover = Future OST.jpg |r2artist = |r2use = 25 |r2date = February 22, 2013 |r3 = Battle Tendency 「Musik」 |r3cover = Musik OST.jpg |r3artist = |r3use = 22 |r3date = March 29, 2013 |r4 = Battle Tendency 「Leicht Verwendbar」 |r4cover = Volume 4 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg |r4artist = |r4use = 26 |r4date = April 26, 2013 |r5 = Stardust Crusaders 「Departure」 |r5cover = Departure OST.jpg |r5artist = Yugo Kanno |r5use = 23 |r5date = July 30, 2014 |r6 = Stardust Crusaders 「Journey」 |r6cover = SCVolume 2 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg |r6artist = Yugo Kanno |r6use = 13 |r6date = August 27, 2014 |r7 = Stardust Crusaders 「World」 |r7cover = SCEgyptVolume 1 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg |r7artist = Yugo Kanno |r7use = 20 |r7date = April 22, 2015 |r8 = Stardust Crusaders 「Destination」 |r8cover = Destination OST.jpg |r8artist = Yugo Kanno |r8use = 27 |r8date = May 27, 2015 |r9 = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The anthology songs 1 |r9cover = Anthology OST-1.jpg |r9artist = Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga |r9use = 8 |r9date = April 22, 2015 |r10 = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The anthology songs 2 |r10cover = Anthology OST-2.jpg |r10artist = Coda |r10use = 8 |r10date = May 13, 2015 |r11 = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The anthology songs 3 |r11cover = Anthology OST-3.jpg |r11artist = Jin Hashimoto |r11use = 8 |r11date = May 27, 2015 |r12 = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Theme Song Best「Generation」 |r12cover = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure genration cover.jpg |r12artist = Various Artists |r12use = 8 |r12date = August 23, 2017 August 30 (OP Collection) |r13 = Diamond is Unbreakable ~Good Morning Morioh Cho~ |r13cover = Good Morning Morioh Cho OST.jpg |r13artist = Yugo Kanno |r13use = 23 |r13date = July 27, 2016 |r14 = Diamond is Unbreakable ~Daydream~ |r14cover = DiUVolume 2 (AnimeBlu-ray).jpg |r14artist = Yugo Kanno |r14use = 9 |r14date = July 27, 2016 |r15 = Diamond is Unbreakable ~Nightwalk~ |r15cover = DiUVolume 7 (AnimeBlu-ray).png |r15artist = Yugo Kanno |r15use = 10 |r15date = December 21, 2016 |r16 = Diamond is Unbreakable ~Good Night Morioh Cho~ |r16cover = GoodNight.png |r16artist = Yugo Kanno |r16use = 25 |r16date = December 21, 2016 |r17 = Golden Wind: Overture |r17cover = Overture.png |r17artist = Yugo Kanno |r17use = 26 |r17date = December 19, 2018 |r18 = Golden Wind: Intermezzo |r18cover = Intermezzo.png |r18artist = Yugo Kanno |r18use = 26 |r18date = March 27, 2019 |r19 = Golden Wind: Finale |r19cover = Finale.jpg |r19artist = Yugo Kanno |r19use = 28 |r19date = August 14, 2019 }} ---- Stardust Crusaders OVA OST Film ---- Game OST ---- See also *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Drama CD *Diamond is Unbreakable Drama CD *JoJo raDIO *ORAORAdio *Morioh RADIO 4 GREAT Commercials TVアニメ「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険」OPテーマCM集 TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険』イメージソングCD CM集 TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない』OP ED OST CM集 TVアニメ「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 黄金の風」OPテーマ Coda「Fighting Gold」フルサイズ好評配信中 Polls Favorite Opening? JoJo ~Sono Chi no Sadame~ BLOODY STREAM I like them both equally. Season 2 Favorite Opening? STAND PROUD JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ I like them both equally. Season 3 Favorite Opening? Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town chase Great Days I like all three equally. Season 4 Favorite Opening? Fighting Gold Uragirimono no Requiem I like them both equally. Category:Music Category:Lists Category:Album